Unloved
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: Joey is feeling lonely, his crush loves another, and his best friends all have lovers of their own. But maybe this is what Joey needs to met his own certain someone YAOI
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Hey Yugi! Want to see a movie?" Joey Wheeler asked his best buddy.

"Well ... I was planning on seeing something with Téa, this weekend," Yugi said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh ... well, it's cool," Joey told him, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I'm really sorry. Maybe next weekend?" Yugi offered.

"No, I've got to go somewhere next weekend," Joey remind him.

"Oh yeah ... I'm really sorry," Yugi repeated.

"It's fine ... look I got a lot to do. I'm going to bolt okay?"

"Okay ... bye Joey," Yugi told him.

"Bye," Joey said, hanging the phone up. He felt the tears prickling in his eyes but there was no way he was going to let them fall.

Things had been like this for awhile now, Yugi and Téa always running off together. Even when Joey was with Yugi, they were rarely alone anymore. He sighed unhappily, throwing himself onto his bed. Don't get him wrong, he was really happy and all for Yugi but ... he missed his best friend.

"I guess I'll call Yami," Joey found himself thinking, but he quickly shook the thought from his head. Him and Yami were going through a rough patch at the moment.

Maybe this was why the Yugi situation was bugging him so much at the moment, because his own love life was currently in shambles. Things had been going fine for Joey until summer break, when Yami asked Mia Valentine out.

It had been no secret at that time that Joey had a huge crush on Yami, and to find out that he liked another girl ... it tore Joey's heart in two. Yugi had been there during the process, but had sort of drifted off after awhile. Joey knew that if Yugi understood how bad it still hurt him things would be totally different, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin his best friends happy mood.

"I don't need Yugi to have a good time!" Joey said out loud, jumping off his bed. " I can have a good time all by myself!"

Joey grabbed his faded green jacket, and taking the steps two at a time, ran from his house, from his thoughts, and from his heartbreak.

* * *

"Well this is fun," Joey muttered sarcastically to himself, heading down the sidewalk alone.

"Hey Joey!" a chipper voice yelled out. Joey looked up to see Ryou Bakura waving happily at him.

"Hi Ryou," he said, forcing a smile.

"Hey! Are you doing anything?" Ryou asked excitedly.

"Not really," Joey sighed.

"Great! Want to do something? Grab some coffee?"

"Well ..." Joey thought for a second. He really wasn't to close to the boy but he had nothing better to do. "Sure!"

* * *

Soon Joey found himself sitting in a comfortable chair in the nearest café, sipping a latté.

"So, how have things been going?" Ryou asked him, sipping a cup of tea.

"Well ..." Suddenly words were spilling from Joey's mouth at an alarming rate. He told Ryou everything, about Yami and how much it hurt, how Yugi was to busy for him, his fear of failing out of school, everything.

It turned out Ryou was a good listener, agreeing with everything he said, and agreeing that Yami was a jerk for what he did. The entire time Joey was talking he found himself wondering if Ryou wouldn't turn around and tell everyone what he was saying, but he could not stop himself from pouring his heart out to the boy.

"This is why I avoid having crushes," Ryou told him after awhile. "It's all to complicated."

"I know but ... you can't chose who you love," he explained, thinking of how his heart would flutter when Yami looked at him, how safe he felt around him, how a simple word from him could send his world spinning.

' I guess you're right ..." Ryou sighed, finishing off his tea. Joey stood up quickly, suddenly needing to be alone.

"Well thanks Ryou. We should do this again sometime," he said shortly.

"Yeah, it was fun," Ryou said, standing up as well. The two walked outside before parting ways.

* * *

The park was deserted except for him, which is just how Joey wanted it to be. He was slumped dejectedly at a bench, thought swirling around his head.

In all his life he had never felt so alone, so unwanted, so unloved. There was nothing for him here. He was faintly aware that around him it was beginning to pour, yet he remained glued to the bench.

"What are you doing here Mutt?" Joey didn't have to look up to know who was talking to him.

"Go away Kaiba!" he sighed. However, Seto took a sit next to him, holding his umbrella over the both of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. Joey looked up and was amazed to see a flicker of concern in Seto's normally cold eyes.

"Thinking," Joey replied.

"Can't you do that indoors?" Seto asked him.

"I like it out here. It's peaceful and quite and ... it ... well ..."

"It's wet?" Seto offered. Joey gave a half hearted chuckle.

"I was going to say it just fits my mood right now."

"Oh," Seto said. The two sat in silence for a bit before Seto scooted closer to the blonde.

"I heard about Yami Yugi," he told Joey.

"Did you?" Joey asked, looking away again.

"I know you had a crush on him ... I'm sorry. He should have been more considerate of your feelings." Joey looked up in total shock.

"Did you just say you felt sorry for me?" he asked.

"Don't look into it," Seto told him curtly, standing up. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

Joey sat in Seto's car, silently studying his hands. He couldn't believe how nice Seto was being.

"Thinking again?" Seto asked, not tearing his eyes away from the rode.

"Uh-huh," Joey answered, not looking up either.

"Care to tell me?" Seto asked.

"I was thinking about you actually," Joey said. Seto tore his gaze from the rode to look Joey in the eye.

"Me?" he whispered.

"Yeah ... you," Joey told him, smiling softly. Seto let the subject drop at that, and they drifted into a comfortable silence.

"This is my house," Joey finally said. Seto nodded and pulled up in front of the driveway.

"Thanks for the lift," Joey said, reaching for the door.

"You're welcome, Joey," Seto told him. Joey froze when he heard Seto actually use his name.

"You called me Joey," he whispered.

"Well, that is your name," Seto answered him.

"But you never call me Joey!"

"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there?" Seto said. Joey nodded his head numbly, reaching for the door again. However before he opened the door he found his lips brushing Seto's. He pulled away slowly, studying Seto's face.

However the disgust he thought would be there wasn't. True, he looked shocked, but Seto looked somewhat relieved.

"I'll see you in school?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah," Seto told him. Joey opened the door and climbed out.

"Thanks again ... Seto," he said.

"Thank you ... Joey," Seto replied.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sappiness but I was just in the mood to write a story like this. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Hufflepuff Goddess**: Thanks for the review. It's okay I guess ... I actually wrote this story awhile ago (over summer break) and finally got the courage to post it last night.

**tyrantyoshi**Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll continue writing this story, just the way it is. Also, incase you didn't notice, my humor stories were also yaoi. Finally, I've never seen the original series, so I was unaware about Kaiba having a girlfriend, but now that I know ... I still really don't care. A friend of mine had many girlfriends before admitting that he was gay. Thanks for your review.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**Thank you for the review!!!

**Macbeth's Mistress**Love your name!!! Thanks for the review!!!

**Dragon Tamer: **I put Ryou in there just for you!!! I wanted to find a way to slip a dude named Ax in but ... maybe in California Here We Come!

**May**: hee hee hee, you know you're the only one that noticed that? It's a mistake on my part actually, I was going to have Seto be Joey's crush that asked Mia out but I really wanted it to be a Seto/Joey fic so I just swapped it with Yami. I realized it wouldn't work the moment I loaded it but ... oh well! So for the sake of my story, let's just pretend they have separate bodies k???

**Mandapandabug**: lol! I totally agree with you, sappiness is needed! Love your name by the way! Thanks for the review!!!

" Hey Joey! Are you doing anything this weekend?" Yugi asked as the two boys walked home.

" This weekend?" Joey repeated, smiling softly. "Sorry Yugi, I got plans."

" Plans? Again?" Yugi asked. "What have you been doing?"

" Oh this and that," Joey replied. He wasn't about to tell Yugi that almost every weekend he was sneaking off to Seto's house. Yugi looked at him suspiciously.

" You've met someone haven't you?" he asked.

" What! No! Of course not!" Joey stuttered. An evil grin appeared of Yugi's face.

" Who are they?"

" No one!" Joey told him.

" Yes there is someone! Tea thought you had met someone but I wasn't sure. But it all adds up," Yugi told him. "Who is he?"

" He's no one ... well he is someone ... It's confusing Yugi. All I know is I really like him and I ... I don't want to screw things up yet," Joey confessed.

" Okay Joey," Yugi said, grinning happily. The two continued to walk in silence.

" Is it Ryou?" Yugi asked suddenly.

" WHAT? No!" Joey answered. "What would give you that idea?"

" Nothing, it's just you two seem a lot closer lately."

" That's wrong Yugi! We're barely even friends ... we're like acquaintances!" Joey told him.

" So that's a no? Tristan?"

" Ew, no!" Joey yelled.

" How about-"

" Yugi, you're never going to guess. I can't even believe it myself," Joey explained.

" Oh ... so it's not Kaiba then?"

" What? Kaiba?" Joey said, stopping dead in his tracks.

" Well, if you said I won't believe it, then it must not be Kaiba. I mean, everyone knows the guys got a thing for you."

" They do?" he whispered.

" Yeah ... I mean, the way he's always looking at you and stuff ... Didn't you know?" Joey's mind was reeling.

" Joey? Are you okay? God I thought you knew that he liked you!" Yugi explained. "Look forget it. I got to get going. I'll see you around?"

" Yeah. Bye Yugi," Joey told him, still dazed.

" JOEY!" Mokuba yelled, throwing his arms around his waist.

" Hey Mokuba," Joey said, trying not to topple over.

" Seto's upstairs in his office," he told him, before skipping merrily off. Joey shook his head, closing the door behind him. How did that kid have so much damn energy?

Joey headed up the, now, familiar path to Seto's office. He barged right in, knowing he didn't need to knock.

" Hello puppy," Seto said, not even looking up from his computer screen Seto had taken to calling Joey the more affectionate nickname puppy apposed to mutt.

" How do you know it's me?" Joey asked him, draping himself over the back of his chair.

" No one else makes that much noise coming up the stairs," Seto teased, looking up.

" Jerk," Joey muttered, leaning down and giving Seto a kiss.

" Puppy," Seto replied after they had broke apart. "What's got you so happy today?"

" Nothing," Joey told him, leaning in for more. Seto moaned slightly, and in one swift motion, Joey found himself sitting on Seto's lap.

" Nothing?" he asked when the two pulled apart finally.

" Well ... there is something," he told him, slowly unbuttoning Seto's shirt.

" And that would be?" Seto asked, trying to keep his cool.

" Everyone says you have a huge crush on me," Joey told him before beginning to suck on Seto's collarbone.

" This comes as a shook to you, puppy?" Seto asked, his eyes going wide.

" No ... but it's nice to know," Joey told him, leaning in for another kiss.

" BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled. Seto pushed Joey off his lap, and began to re-button his shirt.

" Ow! You jerk!" Joey complained, rubbing his behind.

" Oh shut up," Seto told him. "I'm not going to scar Mokuba for life because you can't resist my sexiness."

" Big brother!" Mokuba yelled again, running through the office door and jumping into Seto's lap.

" What Mokuba?" Seto asked, amusement shinning in his eyes.

" Can we order a pizza? Can we? Can we?" Mokuba asked excitedly. From his spot on the floor Joey began to laugh, earning him a glare from his lover.

" Sure Mokuba ... but did you have to come running in here like that for pizza?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded happily.

" Thanks big brother! I'll go order it now!" he squealed, giving Seto a quick hug before running back out of the room.

" How doest that kid have so much damn energy?" Joey asked, shaking his head.

" I honestly don't know," Seto told him, shaking his head as well.

" Thanks for coming over, puppy," Seto whispered.

" Thanks for letting me stay," Joey whispered back. It was around midnight and the two were trying desperately not to wake Mokuba up.

" Thanks for helping me get Mokuba to bed."

" Thanks for giving me food."

" Thanks for-" Joey silenced Seto by pulling him into a lingering kiss.

" You talk to much," Joey told him as the two disappeared.

" I know I do," Seto replied. The two kissed once more. "See you tomorrow?"

" Of course," Joey told him.

A/N: I'm a sucker for the sappiness aren't I??? Anyways, I need all your help for the next chapter. So vote for one of the things you want to happen:

1: Yami decides he wants Joey

OR

2: Yugi and Téa break up


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Hello! I have a HUGE announcement to make to you all! The winner of our last poll was drum roll YAMI WANTS SETO! However, since this particular option won by ONE vote I've decided on something that I hope will make both parties happy. BOTH OPTIONS WILL OCCUR!!! However, the Yami wanting Joey will be the more vocal point of the story.

* * *

Milk chocolate. Sweet, creamy, melt-in-your-mouth milk chocolate.

_" That's exactly how Seto's lips taste!" _Joey pondered to himself. Seto and he were locked up in Seto's room "studying". Truthfully, they were studying something. That something was just each other, not History, like they had told Mokuba.

Joey moaned softly, before switching their positions. Seto's eyes went wide with shock upon finding himself pinned to his bed. However his eyes soon went hazy as Joey began to assault his neck with suckling kisses.

" Joey!" he moaned with absolute pleasure. Joey smirked at this, before beginning to remove the brunettes silky -

A shrill sound felt the air, causing Joey to jump slightly. Seto groaned again, this time however out of frustration. Joey smiled sheepishly before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

" Hello?" he answered, still straddling Seto. This was not the first time the two had been interrupted by a phone call... but it was the first time it had been for Joey.

" Joey?" Yugi asked, his voice oozing with misery.

" Yugi? What's wrong?" Joey asked, rolling off of Seto. Yugi took a shaky breath.

" Tea ... her and I ... we broke up Joey," he stuttered.

" Oh man, I'm sorry," Joey told him, leaning against the pillow.

" It was so ... so ... unexpected! I mean, I knew we were having trouble but ... but I thought we'd work it out, you know?" Yugi told him.

" I know how it is buddy," Joey told him. "Do you want me to come over?"

" No ... I'd like to be alone right now ..." Yugi told him.

" Okay ... if you're sure."

" I'm sure ... I'm going to go now Joey," Yugi told him, sounding pathetic beyond all words.

" Okay ... Bye Yugi," Joey said, before hanging up.

" What's wrong?" Seto asked.

" Yugi and Tea broke up," Joey told him.

" Yugi and Tea?" Seto asked.

" Yeah I know! The way those two were all over each other, you'd think they'd be together forever. Yugi says they've been having trouble ... but even he didn't think this would happen," Joey sighed. The two settled into a awkward silence.

" Puppy ..." Seto sighed, reaching over and pulling Joey into a warm embrace. Joey inhaled deeply, relishing in the unique aroma of cinnamon and vanilla that was purely Seto.

He would never admit it, but Yugi and Tea's break-up scared him. Those two had seemed like the prefect couple, but if they couldn't stay together ... what would happen to him and Seto?

" Are you still staying for dinner?" Seto whispered softly.

" Of course," Joey told him, burrowing his head further into Seto's neck.

" Do you want me to make your favorite?"

" You'd do that?" Joey asked, pulling away and staring into his boyfriends eyes.

" Of course," Seto told him. Joey smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He didn't care how long Seto and him were together, he would just enjoy the time he had now.

* * *

Joey entered his house quietly that night, tiptoeing in so he wouldn't wake his father up. He had just made it to the stairs when his cell phone began to ring again, breaking the silence.

Cursing his luck, Joey dug his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it quickly.

" Hello?" he whispered.

" Joey? It's Yami ... we need to talk ..."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, another question ... Do you want Joey's dad to be the typical "no-good" drunk or a good father figure?

**Yami Koibito: **Thanks for the review!

**YamiLava**lol. Thanks for the review.

**Hufflepuff Goddess**: lol, HG. You're a dork you know that? But it's okay, I still wuv you anyways. I don't like Chili's either.

**mandapandabug**... Do I know you? I swear you sound like one of my friends, the whole voice in your head thing and etc. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW BY THE WAY!

**YaoiCyberCat**: A three way? Hmm ... never thought of that... Thanks for the review. (love you're name)

**Devil's Whore**That's a real good idea ... it would solve both my problems. I'll think about it!

**Super Trooper: **THANK YOU! I am so glad you told me all this, it made me feel a thousand times better!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**DragonTamer: **COOL! I made you cry and choke in one night ... that sounds bad huh? Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**Thanks for your vote, and reviewing

**Seren147**Everyone is gay in the world of YGO. I mean, Duke and Tristan? COME ON!!! Thanks for the vote and review.

**BarbedWire23**Thanks for voting and reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Joey stood outside the coffee shop, contemplating if he should go in or not. He had no obligation to Yami really. He could just leave right now and it wouldn't be a big deal.

Inside the coffee shop Yami looked up and waved at him through the window. Joey sighed. Well, he had to go in now!

He stuck his hands in his pockets and entered the coffee shop.

"Joey, thanks for coming!" Yami said as Joey walked up to his table.

"No problem," Joey said, taking the seat across from Yami.

"Sorry I called you so late but ... I needed to tell you something," Yami explained.

"Is something wrong?" Joey asked, automatically thinking of Yugi.

"Yes Joey, there's something wrong with me," Yami explained. "I was a total jerk, and I feel awful ... I really do care for you Joey. And today, when I was comforting Yugi, it hit me that ... maybe I was to hasty."

_' To hasty?' _Joey thought, his mind going a thousand miles a minute.

"What I'm trying to say is ... I want to give it a try, this whole dating thing."

_' A try?' _Joey thought.

"Unless you don't want to anymore ..." Yami added quickly. Joey cleared his throat.

"Yami ... I don't know what to say ..." he coughed.

He actually knew perfectly well what to say "WHY THE HELL DO YOU FEEL THIS WAY NOW!?! IF YOU HAD FELT THIS WAY BEFORE THERE WOULD BE NO PROBLEM!"

"I know ... why don't you think about it for awhile?" Yami asked.

_' Think about it? You don't need to think about it! No! No! NO! You've got Seto now! You don't need him!'_ Joey's mind yelled at him, however Joey just nodded his head and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said stiffly.

* * *

"Oh my God! What am I going to do!" Joey groaned, throwing himself onto his bed.

_' TELL YAMI TO SHOVE IT!' _his mind yelled at him. _' You got Seto now! You don't need him!' _

"But how long do I have Seto?" Joey yelled angrily. "How long till he realizes he can do better then me?"

_' How long till Yami breaks your heart again?' _

"I can't believe this! I'm arguing with me mind!!!" Joey said angrily, rolling over and closing his eyes.

_' Well someone must make you see!' his mind informed him, almost gleefully. _

"Shut up!" Joey groaned, burying his head into his pillow. He'd know what to do the next morning.

_' Yes, maybe you'll be thinking straight tomorrow!'_ his mind scolded him.

"Will you shut up?" he groaned again before falling off to sleep.

* * *

Things were not clearer in the morning, in fact they were must work. Joey had slept uneasily, tossing and turning all night long, waking every hour from another nightmare.

"Man, what am I going to do?" he groaned, sitting up in bed.

' I already told you what to do! STAY WITH SETO!' his mind yelled at him.

"You again? DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Joey yelled.

' MAKE ME!' his mind told him.

"Oh yeah?" Joey yelled, and he began to smack himself on the head repeatedly.

"Ah ... Joey?" Joey looked up to see his dad standing in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah ... dad?" Joey asked.

"... Are you alright?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"... No. I think I'm sick! I should stay home I think," Joey told his dad, nodding his head frantically.

"No problem kiddo. You just ... get better okay?" Mr. Wheeler told him, closing the door.

_' You lied to your father!' _his mind informed him.

"I had to. Now I don't have to answer Yami yet," Joey explained.

' _You are so stupid,' _his mind sighed.

* * *

_' Where are you puppy?' _Seto thought, staring at his boyfriends empty desk. _' You were fine last night!'_

The bell rang, announcing the end of class, and Seto ran out the door in hot purist of Yami Yugi.

"Yami! Hey Yami!" he said, catching up the tri-colored duelist.

"What's up Kaiba?" Yami asked, stopping finally.

"I was just wondering where the mutt was," Seto asked, trying to sound indifferent.

' _Why does he want to know about Joey?' _Yami thought, slightly puzzled. _' He can't be concerned could he? Wait a second, hadn't Yugi said Seto had a crush on Joey? Well, I'll take care of this problem!'_

"Even though it's none of your business Kaiba," Yami told him coldly. "But Joey is exhausted from last night still."

"What happened last night?" Seto asked. Yami had to keep himself from smirking when he saw the flicker of concern in Seto's eye.

"Nothing. I just gave Joey a workout he'd never forget," Yami told him. Seto's eyes grew wide in shock.

"A workout?" he asked. "Trying to whip the mutt into shape?"

"I think he's in plenty shape ... but there was a whip involved," Yami said with a smirk.

' _Take that Seto! Joey's M-I-N-E!' _

* * *

"_But there was a whip involved." _

These words kept whirling around and around in Seto's head. "_But there was a whip involved." _

He began to wonder aimlessly down the hall, not even bothering to go to class. His head was pounding, his stomach clenching, and his heart ... "_But there was a whip involved!" _

Seto put his hand to his head and was shocked to find tears trickling down his face.

" _But there was a whip involved."_

* * *

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Please spare me! It'll be okay in the end, I promise! Okay, time for the daily survey! This one actually has nothing to do with what you want me to write cause ... I've kind of got a plan in my mind. So instead I'll just ask you this:

IF YOU WERE JOEY (this has no effect on the story so tell me what YOU yourself would do) WHO WOULD YOU CHOSE

**A)SETO**

OR

**B) YAMI**

* * *

**angeD'espoir**Oh! Thank you so much! Wow, I've never been anyone's "top favorite author in the universe of FanFiciton" before I think ... except for H.G but ... she's my best friend so she's got to love me! Thanks for the review!!!

**Seto-kun**I'm sorry that it's moving so fast but ... I really don't want this to become a HUGE story. It was suppose to be a one shot actually ... I don't know what happened though. Thanks for the review!

**YamiLava: **Thanks for the review! Yes Joey/Seto studying is much much better!!!

**Just a Fan: **Thanks for voting!!! I hope you liked what I did!!!

**SetoKaibaWheeler**I know, cliffhangers are kind of mean but ... they're also kind of exciting don't you think?

**mandapandabug**Hmm ... I could of sworn you were someone I was thinking of (named Amanda). People often think they know me as well if it makes you feel better ... kind of proves that there's a lot of people like us out there huh?

**Dragon Tamer**: Thanks D.T! Did you know I try to make sure you have reviewed before I update? Don't want you to get behind in my stories!!!

**klyukaizer**I can't tell you what'll happen ... I'm not one hundred percent sure myself.

**Seren147**Thanks for understanding. I hope this chapter was long enough for you!!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!!!

**BarbedWire23**Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

**Hufflepuff Goddess**DUDE! You had chicken for dinner? HOW TOTALLY COOL! Thanks for the review H.G. I do know your life is pathetic without me! (hey, what did you have for dinner tonight?)

**Macbeth's Mistress**: It's alright! Hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Joey lied on his bed, thinking of his current dilemma.

_" You're a moron! The decision is obvious! TAKE SETO!" _

" Not you again!" Joey groaned. "Can't you leave me alone?"

_" I am you Joey!" _his mind told him. _"And I'm not leaving you alone till you see clearly! YOU LOVE SETO!"_

" I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't love Seto!" Joey sputtered, sitting up quickly.

_" Denial,"_ his mind said.

"I'm not!" Joey said forcefully. He wasn't in love with Seto ... was he? Just because his heartbeat sped up every time he saw him; just because he haunted his dreams every night; just because he had never felt so safe in all his life ...

Oh holy God! He was in love!

"I love Seto!" he whispered.

"I love Seto!" he repeated, this time a bit louder. He jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs.

"Joey! Where are you going?" his dad asked.

"Out dad! I LOVE SETO!" he screamed, running down the street happily.

* * *

"Joey! Thank God you're here!" Mokuba said when he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, his good mood disappearing instantly.

"There's something wrong with 'Nii-sama," Mokuba told him.

"Is he sick?" Joey asked, concern etching every word.

"I don't think so... he seems depressed more then anything. But I'm sure you'll cheer him up!"

"I'll try my best, kiddo. Where is he?"

"His room," Mokuba replied, running off to do God knows what.

* * *

_" But there was a belt involved,"_ Seto thought once more. He had gone straight to his room the second he got home, informing Mokuba not to disturb him, and curled up in his bed.

" _But there was a whip involved." _

The way he felt was unexplainable. His heart felt as though it had literally been torn in two and each shuddering breath he took burned.

" _Why? Why? Why?_" was running through his head repeatedly. He gripped the side of his head in agony. _" Why? Why Joey? Why?"_

" Seto?" Seto's heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his throat. Joey made his way slowly across the room and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong Seto?" he asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

Seto jumped up into a sitting position, his agony turning instantly into pure hatred.

"How dare you come here and ask me what the hells wrong!" he yelled, his eyes ablaze.

"Seto ... what happened?" Joey asked, taken aback.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" Seto screamed, standing up. "DON'T PRETEND TO BE AN IDIOT WHEELER!"

"Seto! What did I do?" Joey asked, genuinely confused.

"Get out!" Seto whispered, turning his back to him.

"Seto ..." Joey began.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Seto screamed, more forcefully this time. "Go back to your precious Yami!"

_" Yami ..." _Joey thought.

"Seto, what did Yami tell you?" he asked.

"He told me everything you bastard! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Seto screamed.

"Seto, he was lying to you! Whatever he said was not true!"

"GET OUT!" Seto told him one last time.

"All right ... I'll go ... but I'll be back tomorrow Seto," Joey told him, leaving the room.

Seto stood in the middle of his room, arms shaking with rage.

"'Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked timidly, pushing the door open.

"Yes?" Seto asked, holding his head in his hands. Mokuba carefully entered the room and embraced his brother from behind. Seto gasped painfully, sliding to his knees.

"Mokie... Oh God Mokie ... it hurts so bad ..." he mumbled incoherently, allowing his younger brother to comfort him.

TBC ...

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I wrote that! I'm kind of getting into this whole fight scene thing! It's fun and Maroon 5 is a perfect way to get me in the angry mode. Actually that leads me to my question! Is there any particular song that you think of when you read my stories or when you write your own?

mandapandabug: Is this super soon enough??? I personally would pick Seto myself ... just because I love Seto more then anything else in the whole world

DragonTamer: Do you really? Thanks D.T!!! Your so sweet. Yes, Seto is mine! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!!

Mercedes: Thanks for the review!!!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Great name!!! Thanks for the review!!!

klyukaizer: Yeah, consciences suck!!! Thanks for the review!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!! (it's a three !!! kind of day!

BarbedWire23: Thank you!!! I know, I made Yami a bit of a jerk huh???

Maj: Yes, Seto is da bomb! Thanks for the review!!!

Hufflepuff Goddess: LOL! You're a little insane you know Huffy? What you have for dinner tonight huh??? And for your information I like moody and sulky! LOOK AT ANGEL! AND MULDER!!!

Zelda-Jewel: Yes, Seto must win! Thanks for the review!!!

Seren147: Yeah I guess it would be hard to blow your crush off ... believe me I know!!!

Blaqheartedhanyou: Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Mokuba left Seto's room, closing the door behind him gently. Seto had cried himself to the point of exhaustion and had finally fallen asleep.

Mokuba sighed unhappily, pushing his hair back distractedly. In his entire life he had seen his big brother cry only two times, when there parents died and the first night they spent at Gozaburo's house.

Both those occasions had been pretty bad, but neither even compared to what he had just witnessed. Each heart wrenching sob had been permanently engraved into his memory.

Mokuba clenched his fists angrily, making a silent vow to make whoever had hurt his brother pay.

* * *

Joey sat alone in his room, clutching his head in sheer agony.

" I've screwed up big time," he muttered miserably.

_" Why don't you explain to Seto?" _his brain asked.

" Did you not see him? He was furious with me," Joey asked angrily.

_" Well you would be too! But I'm sure once he cools off he'll be willing to listen to you!" _his brain explained reasonably. _" But the first thing you need to do is find out what's got him in such a state."_

" Yes, and I know just who to talk to about that," Joey muttered, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Yami Yugi was having a exceptionally good day. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and he could see Joey making his way down the hall.

" Good morn-" the wind was suddenly knocked out of Yami as Joey grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the lockers.

" Oh, feisty this morning?" Yami quirked.

" Shut - The - Hell - Up!" Joey snarled, his hand slowly making its way around Yami's throat.

" Man what are you doing?" Tristan asked confused.

" Stay out of this, Tristan!" Joey yelled.

A small crowd was gathering around the boys now.

" What the hell did you tell Seto?" Joey asked, his face an inch away from Yami's.

" Just to keep his mitts off of what's mine!" Yami told him. Joey slammed the back of Yami's head into the locker roughly.

" And what made you think you had that right you slimy bastard?" Joey asked angrily.

" Oh come on. Like you really want Seto Kaiba!" Yami yelled.

" As a matter of fact, I do!" An eerie silence befell the hall.

" What? Why would you want the cold, heartless, evil prick?" Yami asked, venom evident in his voice.

" He's a better person then you will ever be!" Joey yelled irritably. Joey took a step back, letting his death grip on Yami's shirt go. "I love him. And that's more then you'll ever have."

Joey began to step away, leaving Yami dumbstruck.

" Oh wait a minute," Joey said, turning around and socking Yami right in the face. Yami's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground.

" Yami!" Yugi screamed, running over to the fallen spirit.

" That's for all the pain you've caused Seto!" Joey spat venomously.

* * *

" Nii-sama?" Seto turned his head slightly to look at his little brother.

" I brought you some lunch," Mokuba told him, carrying a large bowl full to the brim with chicken noodle soup.

" I'm not hungry," Seto said dismissively, turning his attention back to the window.

" You have to eat something," Mokuba reasoned, putting the bowl on the desk.

" I'm not hungry!" Seto repeated.

" Nii-sama ... what happened?"

" Joey happened," Seto muttered. Mokuba moved closer to his big brother.

" What did Joey do?"

" You're too young, Mokie," Seto explained with a shake of his head.

" Did he cheat on you?" Mokuba asked gently. Seto did not answer. " Seto?"

A small tear trickled down Seto's cheek.

" Oh my," Mokuba sighed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his brothers waist. "With who?"

" Y-Y-Y-Y-Yami," Seto stuttered, trying to stop himself from breaking down in tears again.

" Oh my. Don't worry Seto. He'll pay for this!" Mokuba told him angrily.

" NO! Don't hurt him ... I love him," Seto whispered, dissolving into tears. Mokuba tightened his grip around his brother, offering as much comfort as he could.

" Are you sure about this?" Joey asked.

_" Of course! Trust me! Have I ever lead you wrong?" _his mind asked him.

" I guess not ..." Joey said, looking down at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He took a deep breath before ringing the bell.

In a matter of seconds Mokuba opened the door.

" Oh, you," he scoffed slightly.

" Mokuba, I need to talk to your big brother. I have to make things better!" Joey explained.

" Well you better make it good!" Mokuba told him, holding the door open. "Seto's really depressed ..."

" I know ... do you think he'll forgive me?" Joey asked.

" I don't know ... you hurt him pretty bad. He really did love you," Mokuba told him. Joey took another breath before making his way slowly up the stairs.

" Joey," Mokuba called out. "Good luck."

TBC ...

* * *

A/N: Okay, new question!!!

**HOW SHOULD JOEY MAKE IT UP TO SETO???**

**Dawn: **Thanks so much! Hoped you liked the chapter!!!

**Nikyo: **Did you find the Yami revange satisfactory???

**klyukaizer**Well in the heat of the moment Seto was really pissed ... You know how it is? When you're really mad and you don't want to listen to anyone???

**Hufflepuff Goddess**Mulder was very moody. He was Mr. Moody! DUDE! MAD EYED MOODY! I should have put him in my C.H.W.C!!! Oh well ... by the way, I'm eating marshmallows right now. Hee hee hee.

**mandapandabug**Again, the heat of the moment kind of thing! If they get together again, I'll make sure that they have some fluffiness! (notice I said IF!)

**DragonTamer: **Yes, Joey's brain is smarter then him too ... that's kind of weird sounding ... whatever!!! Dude, by the way, I got my homecoming dress finally! It's pretty!!!

**Freak09**Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

**:Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Joey must been punished for his earlier stupidty!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Thanks for the review!

**Seren147**: Yes, Mokie is the sweetest thing in the world!!!

**angeD'espoir**Don't worry Yami will get his comeuppance!!!

**Blaqheartedhanyou**Thanks for the review!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions!!!

* * *

" Dude, what got into Joey?" Tristan asked.

" I don't know," Yami lied, wincing slightly. Everyone (minus Joey) was at the Game Shop, sitting around in the living room.

" I think you do," Yami Bakura told him.

" What do you mean by that?" Yami growled, sitting up straight.

" Just what I said, you know why Joey socked you," Bakura answered coolly.

" Yami. Stay out of this," Ryou scolded.

" No Ryou! Let him talk!" Yami snapped. "Why the hell should I know what caused Joey to turn into a pyscho?"

" Because you're the reason why Seto and Joey broke up!" Bakura yelled.

" Seto and Joey?" Tristan asked, looking confused. "You must be wrong. Joey and Seto hate each other!"

" My God! HOW DENSE ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE?" Yami Bakura yelled. "You haven't noticed the way they're always smiling and how there arms always _accidently _brush each others?"

" Joey said he was seeing someone ... and he did say it was pretty shocking," Yugi informed everyone.

" And Seto wasn't in school today," Ryou added. Everyone turned to look at Yami.

" Alright! I know why Joey was like that! I ruined his relationship with Seto dammint! Is that want you all wanted to hear?" Yami screamed, storming off to his bedroom.

* * *

" Seto?" Joey asked softly, gently opening the door."I uh ... brought you some flowers. They're your favorites."

" Get the hell out of here," Seto answered angrily, not bothering to turn around.

" Seto ... let me explain," Joey said, entering the room further and putting the flowers down on the desk.

" Explain what?" Seto asked, spinning around angrily. "Explain how you used me like everyone else has? Explain how I was just your plaything till Yami came around? Yes Joey, explain to me what the hell happened!"

" Seto, Yami's lying. We did nothing, and we will never do anything. He just wanted to make you jealous," Joey explained quickly. He took a deep breath and began his story. "Not to long ago Yami asked me to have coffee. He-he told me he wanted to give us a shot. I didn't know what to say ..."

" You didn't know what to say?" Seto asked. "How about no, Joey?"

" It was complicated Set! A part of me still liked him ... but another part of me knew I'd be better off with you," Joey took another step torwards the brunette. "I realized how much you mean to me Set. I realized that you were the one I wanted ... the one I needed."

Joey took another step and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. Seto remained stiff, but he did not pull away.

" Seto ... I love you. I love you more then anything else in this entire world," Joey reached out and brushed a tear off Seto's cheek. "I want to spend every moment with you. The good and the bad. I want to make you feel beautiful Seto."

Seto breathed in heavily, trying to stop the tears from tracing down his face.

" I undestand one hundred percent if you can't forgive me right now, Set. Heck, I don't blame you if you never forgive me ... but I want you to know that my doors always open for you," he brushed Seto's cheek with his thumb once last time before turning around.

" Joey ..." Seto called out.

" Yes?" Joey asked hopefully. Seto shuffled uncomfortably, sharing his feelings had never come easy to him.

" ... Some of the stuff you said ... it was from a song, you know?" he finally managed to croak out. Joey laughed.

" Yeah ... I'm not good with words really," he shrugged.

" What song is it from?"

" _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5."

" ... They've got some nice lyrics ..." Seto told him. Joey smiled softly and took a step foreword.

" I love you, Set," he whispered.

" I love you too, Joey," Seto replied.

The two leaned in a shared a gentle, passonite, loving kiss.

* * *

" Seto and Joey?" Tristan repeated for the umpteenth time.

" I don't get why you're so surprised. Everyone knew Seto had a thing for Joey," Duke told him reasonably, beginning to regret offering Tristan a ride home.

" NOT ME!" Tristan yelled, glaring out the window. Duke rolled his eyes.

" Why does it bug you so much?" he asked.

" Because it's Kaiba!" Tristan explained.

" So? Joey clearly cares for him!" Duke pointed out. "Just give them a chance."

" Alright, I'll give them a chance!" Tristan pouted. "But I still don't like Kaiba!" Duke rolled his eyes again.

" You know," he speculated. "Now that Joey and Seto have "come out" maybe we should to?"

" Are-Are you serious?" Tristan asked, staring incredulously at him.

" I am," Duke told him, reaching over and interlacing their fingers.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! To fluffy wasn't it??? Okay, everyone who is probably freaking out right now **THIS IS NOT THE END!!! **There is ONE chapter left in this instalement. I'm seriously considering right now posting a sequel to this story, unless anyone doesn't want me to. Which leads to the question of the day:

**Should I write a sequel or let the story die???**

* * *

**Hufflepuff Goddess : **Thanks HG ... I think. I know I've made Yami and Seto a little OOC but ... deal with it! I like sensitive Seto!!! And I like jerky Yami!!! And don't steal my hup to thing!!! ( Oh by the way, I had a Calzone for dinner!)

**egyptianbrat07 : **LOL! Maybe in the next chapter!!! wink wink Thanks for the review!!!

**Devil's Whore :**Your review inspired me to put a little Tristan/Duke into the mix!!! Hoped you liked the chapter!!!

**mandapandabug : **Yes! An if!!! Don't know why I bothered ... everyone knew I wouldn't keep them apart! As for your monkey thing ... maybe in the next chapter.

**Dawn** : Thanks for the review! It made me feel really great!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!!

**klyukaizer : **A little romance, just for you!!! Hoped you enjoyed!!!

**Freak09 : **Well I don't know if I'll make Yami pay more ... I haven't really decided what I'm going to do to him.

**DragonTamer **: DT! There's a bit of pervyness in you!!! And I use to think you were all sweet and innocent shakes head

**SetoKaibaWheeler : **Yeah, cliffhangers suck ... but they're also fun and the greatest tool us writers have so shrugs

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu : **Joey was "blinded by the light!" Ahem, sorry! I will never sing ever again!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Jade Cade : **LOL! Yes, I'm glad my brain doesn't talk to me like that either!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!!

**Lomedraug : **I ALREADY HAVE SETO KAIBA'S KEYS! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Ahem, sorry. I have had WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much sugar tonight. Thanks for the idea!!!

**Seren147 : **I put the fluff you asked for in ... it wasn't to fluffy though was it???

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny : **Violence is fun!!! I will update Love Is All Around soon, I swear. I've had a very severe case of "Writers Block"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

A/N: I've decided to write a sequal. The sequal will just be added to this story so keep your eye out okay???

A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, Hufflepuff Goddess and Dragon Tamer, and especially Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, mandapandabug, A Cute But Psycho Bunny, SetoKaibaWheeler, egyptianbrat07, Jade Cade, and Devils Whore, who reviewed constantly, even though they are not my friends and I was threatening them if they didn't.

* * *

" Yami," Yugi asked guietly, opening the door to their bedroom slowly.

" Go away, Yugi," Yami whispered. He was sitting on his bed, glaring out the window angrily.

" Why did you do that Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed angrily and shoved his hair back.

" When you and Téa broke up ... I realized I didn't want to be alone anymore. I figured Joey would go out with me but then I found out that Seto liked him. I just did the first thing that popped into my mind!"

" It was an awful thing to do. Joey's might never forgive you," Yugi told him.

" I know he might not ..." Yami sighed. Yugi sat down next to him and embraced him gently.

Yami was shocked for a second, before he reached over and embraced his light back.

* * *

Seto and Joey were lounging in the bed. Seto was resting his head against his lovers shoulder and he was trying to catch his breath.

" Wow puppy," he panted. Joey smirked slightly, thoroughly turned on by the shivering wreck he had turned his boyfriend into.

" We should do that more oftent then?" he asked.

" Oh God yeah!" Seto told him. Joey laughed and pulled him tighter across his body.

" I love you, Set," he whispered.

" I love you too," Seto replied and the two shared a sweet, sweaty, sloopy kiss.

"Ready for round two?" Joey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" Always," Seto said. "But I get to be on top this time."

" As you wish," Joey whispered with a grin, allowing Seto to straddled his hips.

* * *

Mokuba cringed slightly as he heard yet another breathless moan come from his big brothers room. He shook his head in disguest and cranked the sound of the TV up a bit more.

It seemed Seto and Joey had worked out their differences.

" Oh Seto!" Joey cried. Mokuba cringed again and turned the TV even louder. He was going to need therapy one day.

_" I should ask Seto for earplugs for Christmas," _he thought iddely to himself. _"Either that or get use to those two."_

For some reason, Mokuba knew that he was going to have to get use to them, because they were going to be together for a long time.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short. But I had to wrap it up peoples! The sequal will be up soon (it's just going to be added on to the end). I'm not all to sure about the future, I have the basic outline. What I know so far is that it will take place a couple of months after this story. So now, THE QUESTION!!!

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE SEQUAL?**

* * *

klyukaizer: Yes, progress was made. I like making Bakura a pyschopath. Pyschopaths are fun!!! Hope you enjoyed the final chapter!!!

**Jacke : **blushes Thanks so much! I am really surprised by the response I've been getting for this story.

**Jade Cade** Oh thank you! I'd probably die without this story to write too!!! Hope you enjoyed the final chapter!

**Mandapandabug : **I have a problem with the same thing. I hope I didn't let you down with the last chapter!!!

**Dragon Tamer : **You were never sweet and innocent, you just fooled us all with your little façade!!! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!!! Oh, I want to homecoming Saturday! I had a great time!!!

**Freak09**Wow! Thanks for the review! It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**egyptianbrat07 : **I would write the sequal just for you if no one else had asked. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and then review! I often am to lazy to review every story I read. Thanks so much!!!

**Dawn : **Aw! Thanks so much! That means a lot to me!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**nikyo** : Thanks so much!!! I love reading your reviews!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

**SetoKaibaWheeler**Wow! Guess you want a sequal? Thanks for being a loyal reviewer to me! It really made me feel special!!!

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny**Sorry about not punished Yami to much. Maybe I could make him step on a rusty nail in the next story? Or give him an STD? Hope you had a good time in Middle Earth. Dude, I'm so jealous about that! I'd love to go to Middle Earth. All those sexy hobbits, elves and ranger boys. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer this whole time!!!

**Seren147**Yeah, Seto cried to much but I was in a really bummed out mood through half this story so ... it kind of reflected my feelings. Thanks for the review!!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**LOL. Thanks for being a awesomely loyal reviewer! I appreciate it more then you will ever know! Hope you enjoyed the end.

**Hufflepuff Goddess**Thanks H.G! Hope you enjoyed the end of the story!!! You really helped me write this story out (sometimes unintentionally but you know that). You're the best friend / reviewer / beta reader / stalker like fan a girl could have!!! Love ya!!! Oh, and I had hamburgers for dinner.


	9. Conflicting Love

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to Seren147 who I foolishly left out of my little spiel last time! Seren147 has been a dedicated reviewer of mine and I want her to know she is truly appreciated!

A/N 2 : HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND A HAPPY DAYLIGHTS SAVINGS!!!

AND HAPPY ELECTION!!!

* * *

Seto Kaiba lay contently in his boyfriends arms, fast asleep. Sleep however was not coming so easy to said boyfriend, Joey Wheeler. Joey was wide awake and his mind was twirling.

**_Flashback_**

" Hey guys!" Yugi yelled, bouncing excitedly up to Joey and the gang.

" Dude, what's got you such a twitter?" Tristan asked. Yugi blushed a deep crimson.

" Oh!" Yami Bakura gasped. "Yugi's in looooooooooooooooove!"

" Shut up!" Yugi began to blush harder.

" Who is it Yugi?" Joey asked eagerly. He had worried for his friend ever since his and Tea's break up.

" It's my Yami," Yugi informed them.

**_End Flashback_**

It was great Yugi had someone again, really it was. But did it have to be Yami? Joey sighed unhappily and surveyed his sleeping boyfriend.

He loved Seto, he really did, but he still had a thing for Yami. He began to run his hands idly through Seto's hair.

" Why am I so conflicted, Set?" he whispered gently. Seto twitched a bit uneasily in his sleep. Joey began to trace circles on his back, soothing him back to unconsciousness.

Things had been going so great for the two, yet Joey still could not shake of the feelings he harbored for Yami. He sighed once more before curling up next to Seto and attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

_" I hate this place with a vengeance!" _Seto thought to himself as he stared blankly at the chalkboard. _"If it wasn't for my puppy, I'd just quit!"_

" Alright class!" Mr. Christensen yelled, standing in front of the classroom. He was a short, fat little man with balding gray hair and beady little eyes. "We are starting a new project today! I want everyone to make a Power Point presentation showing you understand the concept of cultural diffusion. You and whomever your working with will present your Power Point to the class on Friday. Any questions? Good! So everyone partner up!"

Seto groaned to himself. It was not the daunting prospect of presenting something to the class that didn't appeal to him, it was the idea of working with someone else.

" Hey," the guy behind Seto asked, poking him on the back gently. " Do you need a partner?"

" I guess so um ..." Seto had totally spaced out what the boys name was.

" Ryou. Ryou Bakura," the boy offered, smiling weekly. "So ... is there a specific example you want to use?"

" I was thinking about fast food, but if you want to do something else I understand," Seto told him, memorized slightly by the boy.

" Fast foods fine," Ryou told him, smiling softly.

_" This is not good," _Seto thought to himself.

* * *

Seto was entranced with Ryou. He just looked like a nice, soft-spoken person and his brown eyes were hypnotizing.

" So when can we get together after school?" Ryou asked.

" What?" Seto asked, a bit startled.

" To finish the project. Is there anytime you're not to busy?" Ryou asked again.

" I'm not busy tomorrow," Seto told him.

" Great I'll meet you in the library," Ryou slung his backpack on just at the bell rang. "See you tomorrow!"

" Bye," Seto muttered to his retreating back.

This was really, really, really not good.

* * *

_" I'm happy for Yugi, really! But do him and Yami have to be so clingy?" _Joey thought to himself, slamming his locker shut.

" Hey pup," Seto said, giving his boyfriend a firm kiss.

" What was that for?" Joey asked, a little dazed.

" I just felt like showing me love! Is there something wrong with that?" Seto asked innocently.

" Of course not," Joey leaned in for another kiss.

_" See! You love Joey! You're just ... curious about Ryou! Nothing else!" _Seto reassured himself.

_" See! You love Seto!" You're just ... concerned about Yami and Yugi! Nothing else!" _Joey thought to himself.

TBC ...

A/N: Okay everyone the daily question! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I had a strong urge to do that ... anyways! THE QUESTION! What should the sequel be titled? (AND IT WILL NOT BE TITLED LOVED SO STOP ASKING!!!)

* * *

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu **I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I hope you like the sequel!

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny **Yes, Mokuba will most likely be in therapy by the end of this story and I will put Joey Seto fluff in for you!

**klyukaizer **I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but you know how it is on the last chapter! You want to leave enough for the sequel but you need some kind of closure. Hope liked the chapter!

**Killian **Yes, but at least Seto is happy and that's all that really matters isn't it???

**egyptianbrat07 : **Oh thank you! I have this problem with finding good stories then losing them, and by the time I find them, I dislike the story ... if that makes sense.

**Me-Ik's my Yami **Aw! Why thank you! blushes Hope you liked the chapter.

**Dragon Tamer : **There's your Bakura! I did that just for you! Also the fact that their really wasn't any other guy to set him up with didn't hurt

**Jade Cade **I'm sure Mokuba would like that! Yes, Yami and Yugi are together and their will be more Ryou and Bakura (well duh) Sorry though, no wedding bells till AFTER graduation.

**Hufflepuff Goddess **I'm on the phone with you right now so this is a bit difficult! Thanks for the review (though you kind of have to review or I'd never update again and then where would we be?) What did you have for dinner? I'm having steak when my mom gets home! Steak and baked potatos. I like baked patatos! Hee hee hee, remember in Road Trip with the baked potato car? If you don't get that refrence go read Road Trip please!!!

**Seren147 **I AM SO SORRY! I hope this makes up for it! I really do appreciate your reviews! Sorry again!!!

**mandapandabug **I take Spanish too! YAY SPANISH!!! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and the almost lemon! I have trouble writing lemons ... but maybe someday I will be able to write a very pathetic one!

**Freak09 **Ha ha ha. But if I gave him one wouldn't that mean Yugi had one??? It's okay about not having an idea for the sequel, I myself have no clue what I'm doing.

**thebroodingdarkStranger : **Thank you!!! Sorry, I can't make Seto be apart of some creepy love triangle with Marik ... he might get hurt! Maybe Marik can beat Yami with the rod though, would that be okay?

**Dawn : **Well, if you lived with Joey and Seto you'd probably need earplugs too!!! Glad you liked the story, and I hope you enjoy the sequel.


	10. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N: 100 REVIEWS! Wow! I feel so special now!

Hee hee hee, you all had trouble with titles too! It's harder then it looks!

Anyway, one person suggested a word that totally stuck in my mind!

THE TITLE OF THE SEQUAL IS

drum roll

Conflicting Love!!!

A special thanks to **Seren147** (for saying the word conflictions) **and ****Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** whose idea I kind of took, just changed it up a bit!

YOU TWO ROCK!!!

HAPPY THANSGIVING EVERYONE!

* * *

" Are you all right Set?" Joey asked. 

" What?" Seto asked, snapping out of his daydream and turning to his boyfriend. He could not keep his mind on his work tonight.

" Are you okay? You're spacing out a lot," Joey asked, concern evident in his voice.

" I'm fine just … I don't know. My attention span is miniscule tonight," Seto told him. The two of them were sitting in Seto's office, Joey finishing up his homework and him doing some paperwork

Seto felt terrible for lying to his koi, but he knew he couldn't tell him the truth. He could not tell him his mind kept thinking back to Ryou and his bright brown eyes.

" Maybe you should take a break? Do something more … interesting?" Joey suggested, resting his hand on Seto's inner thigh.

" What do you have in mind?" Seto asked, faking innocence.

" Oh, I think you know," Joey muttered, kissing Seto deeply.

* * *

Yugi was curled up on his couch, watching some poorly made anime show. His Yami (and lover) was lying on the floor, entranced by some fashion magazine. Yugi smiled softly, watching Yami anxiously flip through the fashion tips, rolling his eyes slightly. 

He could not explain how insanely happy he was with Yami. Everytime he saw him, his heart sped up and all his worries vanished instantly.

_Ding Dong. _

" I got it," Yugi told Yami, jumping up and running to the door. He opened it anxiously, and was dumbstruck to see Téa standing there, wearing a tight leather skirt.

" T-T-T-T-Téa? What are you doing here?" he stuttered, shoting a quick glane at Yami.

" Can I talk to you?" Téa whispered. Yugi nodded and stepped out onto the porch, not wanting Yami to overhear him and his ex.

" Is something wrong?"

" Are you and Yami really going out?" Téa asked.

" Yeah … we're really happy together," Yugi told her, not liking how this conversation was beginning.

" Oh Yugi! I'm so glad you met someone!" Téa informed him, giving him a quick hug.

" Uh … thanks."

" I must admit, I was a little surprised. I mean, at first I worried you were kind of the rebound for Joey rejecting him, but I'm sure Yami would never do that! I'm thrilled for you, Yugi!" Téa told him, smiling brightly.

" Thanks Téa. I hope you find someone too … uh … I got a lot of homework to do still so …"

" Oh of course! Bye Yugi!" Téa told him happily, running to her Volkswagon.

" Bye!" Yugi called out, heading back inside.

_" Rebound?" _

* * *

" Big brother? Joey? I'm home!" Mokuba yelled, slamming the front door behind him. He stood in the front hallway a couple of minutes before he was joined by Seto and Joey, both look rumpled and breathless. 

" Hey Mokie," Seto greated, giving his little brother a hug.

" Hi Seto! How was your day?" Mokuba asked him excitedly.

" It was good. How was yours?" Seto asked, obviously hoping Mokuba did not figure out what their previous activities had been.

" It was great! I got picked a perfect score on my math test!" Mokuba informed him, deciding to play dumb this one time.

" That's awesome little man," Joey told him, ruffling his hair.

" Can we go out to dinner to celebrate?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

" It's fine with me, you in pup?" Seto asked, looking at his boyfriend.

" Have I ever passed up free food before?"

* * *

" Who was that Yugi?" Yami asked, looking up from his magazine finally. 

" Ryou," Yugi lied, feeling awful. " He wanted to talk about his Yami."

" Yami Bakura giving him a hard time?" Yami asked. " Cause I can go rough him up a bit if it's needed."

" I'm sure he'll be all right," Yugi told him, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

_" Am I only the rebound guy?" _he thought to himself.

" Something wrong?" Yami asked, concern lacing his words.

" No," Yugi lied again, forcing himself to brighten up. " Fine anything good in there?"

" Pfft, I am much better looking then all these pansies," Yami snorted, looking back at his magazine.

* * *

" Damn school, thinks it's so great!" Seto muttered under his breath, slamming his locker shut angrily. 

" That makes no sense, Set," Joey informed him, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. " School is an inanimate object, it has no thoughts."

" Where the hell did that come from?" Seto asked, genially shocked. Joey shrugged and kissed his neck gently.

" Don't know. You must be rubbing off on me," he whispered. Seto groaned slightly, leaning back against Joey.

" Hey Seto!" the two sprung apart and turned to look at an innocent looking Ryou.

" Uh, hi Ryou," Seto greeted him, turning beat red.

" We're still on for later today right?" Ryou asked.

" Of course," Seto told him. " The library right?"

" Course," Ryou agreed. " See you both later."

" Bye," Joey yelled after him. " You and Ryou working together or something?"

" Yeah. Something about Cultural Diffusion," Seto explained weakly.

" Sounds fun. Well, I got to run. I've got a class to sleep through starting in a few minutes. Love you," Joey kissed Seto gently on the lips.

" Love you too," Seto told him, smiling at him. Seto stood in the hall, watching Joey's retreating backside.

He was so screwed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!!! Have a great Thanksgiving everyone!!! Oh, and I want to take an opinion poll again! Who do you want to see together in this story? 

**A) Joey and Seto**

**OR **

**B) Seto and Ryou**

* * *

**Me-Ik's my Yami** : Thanks! Gladyou enjoyed the chapter!!! Loved the title but it wasn't catchy enough! Thanks for reviewing!!! 

**egyptianbrat07 : **Thanks for the reviews!!! If you want Seto and Joey to stay together you got to VOTE! And get all your friends to vote as well, via reviews!

**Klyukaizer : **I wouldn't leave my fans hanging … well, not on this story at least! I guess I've left them hanging before … hmm, maybe I should go update those stories. Thanks for the review!!!

**Freak09**Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoy the sequel too!!!

**Elusia** : Yes, fluff and corn is good … that sentence sounded better in my head. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!!

**mandapandabug** : Like I said before, if you want Joey and Seto you got to vote (and get your friends to vote)! I hope you liked the chapter!!!

**Dragon Tamer : **Well, you did ask me to put him in! So I did! Besides, I couldn't think of anyone else to set Seto up with!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**Thanks for the title idea! You get a big virtual hug now!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!!!

**Jade Cade** : LOL! Hope it didn't take me that long to update!!! Thanks for the review.

**Seren147** : Thanks for the title selection!!! Now you can say you were apart of the making of this story!!! And I'm glad the dedication made up for it!!! I still feel bad about that!!!

**Hufflepuff Goddess : **Yeah, Yami and Yugi are creepy together ( I think it's the height thing that bugs me) but what are you going to do??? Well, I guess I could put Yami and Joey together and Yugi and Téa back together!!! What did you have for dinner??? I haven't eaten yet, but I did get the Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie DVD! Oh and a SpongeBob toy from Burger King! I'll show it to you tomorrow! It's so cool!!! And of course, THE THIRD HARRY POTTER MOVIE!!!


	11. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A/N: Wow, I was shocked by all your responses! I must admit I was a little surprised by the outcome!!! I'm not making any defiant plans on how the story will end yet though.

A/N 2: Have a happy and peaceful holidays everyone!!!

* * *

Ryou opened his locker, looking for his Chemistry book frantically. _BAM! _Ryou looked up as his locker was suddenly slammed shut.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yami Bakura asked his light angrily.

" Yami, I'm going to be late! Can we talk about this later?" Ryou asked, putting his combination back in.

" No, we're talking now! Why are you hanging out with Kaiba after school today?"

" We're working on a project together," Ryou told him, pulling his locker open again. _BAM! _Bakura slammed it shut once more. " YAMI! I'm not joking, I'm going to be late."

" You are throwing yourself at him, Ryou!" Yami Bakura growled.

" So what if I am?" Ryou asked, putting his hands on his hips.

" He has a boyfriend Ryou! And what about us? I thought we had something going on here!"

Ryou choked back a laugh. Something going on? True he was attracted to his Yami, but there was nothing going on. Yami Bakura had this nasty habit of making Ryou feel like a total idiot, saying snide things like " you know I'm better at this then you".

Course, Ryou would never tell Yami this. Yami would just think he was being a baby and taking things to literally … Not that he would say that, oh no. He'd apologize like mad (or ignore it completely) and continue doing it.

" Yami, why are we kidding ourselves? We're not ever going to have something. We're friends, just friends. Let's act like that," Ryou told him, opening his locker again.

" Okay," Yami Bakura told him, deciding to ignore the problem instead of putting up a fight. Yami Bakura turned and stalked off down the hall, looking perfectly nonchalant.

Ryou looked angrily at his locker before slamming it shut.

" _Screw Chemistry," _he thought, wiping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

" Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled, slapping his buddy on the back. Yugi just continued to stare blankly at the wall. " Yugi? Earth to Yugi?"

" Huh? Oh sorry Joey," Yugi sheepishly explained, snapping out of his stupor.

" Dude, you were a mile away! Something wrong?" Joey asked, taking his seat.

" No, I'm just …" Yugi sighed, pushing his hair back. " Joey do you think that …"

" Think what?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head.

" Never mind." Yugi could not manage to tell Joey his worries about Yami. The two had grown apart, it was clearly obvious, and Yugi found himself having trouble sharing the more personal aspects of his life.

" Okay buddy," Joey told him. " But don't forget, I'm always here."

" Thanks Joey."

* * *

_" I am not thinking about him. I am not thinking about him! This is me not thinking about him!" _was the constant manta running through Seto's head.

" Mister Kaiba?"

" I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Seto snapped. The classroom broke out into snickers as the teacher stared bewildered by this sudden outbreak.

" Mister Kaiba, I just wanted to know the answer to number four … who are you 'not thinking about' " she asked. The class erupted with laughter once more.

" The answer is, the square root of 34 pi," Seto told her coolly. " And I'd appreciate it if you would keep your abnormally large nose out of my business."

The teacher stuttered incredulously before turning around and beginning to lecture the class again.

_" I am not thinking about him. I am not thinking about him! This is me not thinking about him! I am NOT thinking about him! I am NOT …"_

* * *

Seto packed his bag carefully, trying to cram his many books into his bag.

" Hey sexy," Joey whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his neck in a tantalizing way. " How was your day?"

" Excruciating," Seto told him, slamming his locker shut. " Yours?"

" Not much better," Joey told him. " But maybe we can make it up at home?"

" I'd love to," Seto told him. " But I have that project with Ryou, remember?"

" Maybe afterwards?" Joey asked, kissing his neck gently.

" That would be great," Seto told him, his eyes fluttering weakly.

" Pick you up?" Joey asked. Seto nodded, leaning in for a tender kiss.

" Can't wait."

" Me neither."

* * *

" I think we've accomplished enough for today," Ryou announced, slamming his book shut with a satisfying thud.

" I agree," Seto said, trying to get a kink out of his neck.

" Here," Ryou offered, rubbing the back of Seto's neck soothingly. Seto groaned and closed his eyes with pleasure.

He was so beautiful, every part of his body sculpted to perfection. Ryou stared unblinking at his full, red lips. He leaned down, and ever so gently captured the lips with his own.

Seto's eyes flew open in shock and he snapped his head back quickly. Ryou's mouth opened in shock and dread.

" What was that?" Seto asked.

" I think I know."

Ryou and Seto spun around to see a pale Joey standing in the door.

" Joey!" Seto gasped, jumping to his feet as Joey turn and ran from the building.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!! Sorry, it took so long to update by the way. I was waiting for someone to review but I've kind of given up on them. So now, the QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!!!

**Who would like to see Yugi leave Yami???

* * *

**

**Blaqheartedhanyou **Angst huh??? Oh believe me, I can do that. I am the Queen of angst! Okay … maybe I won't go that far but I've read a lot of angst so I'm sure I can pull it off!

**Bakura luva **lol! I hope your enjoying reading my story!!! And I hope you enjoyed the Ryou scene at the end!!!

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny **Hmm … I will think about it … And I hate Téa to and will do awful things to her!!!

**Pysche **Wow! Thanks for reading my story all the way through! And you're not evil you just want a lot of angst … which I will so try to add into the story!

**Dragon Tamer **: HELLO! I really hope you liked the whole scene with Ryou and Yami Bakura arguing!!! I'm trying to get them into the story more!!!

**DS: **lol. Thanks for the review!!! I'll see what I can do!!!

**Radical Inu Star**: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!!

**egyptianbrat07 : **Oh that would be so cool if you wrote your own stuff! I would like to read some of it, so keep me up to date! Hope you liked the chapter!!!

**astalder27 **Yes, they are cute together … but I do need some angst!!!

**Mercedes: **Never said they would STAY together! I know how the story will end already, I just need to stuff to fill up the spaces in-between!

**Me-Ik's my Yami **I do love "Confused With the Rest of Them". It will be called that between you and me okay??? Thanks for keeping in touch!!!

**mandapandabug **I'm trying to make it like another part of the story, seeing as it's the sequel. Hope I didn't confuse you!!! And I hope you keep reading even after I changed things up. Don't worry, I do love Joey and Seto myself!

**Freak09 **Thanks so much!!! Sorry it took so long to update!!! Hope it was worth it!!!

**Macduff's Mistress **I have a choice??? Why am I just finding this out now? J/K thanks for the review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!!

**Seren147 **Pfft, happy lives are so overrated you know??? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took so long to update!!!


	12. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, I was in a creative slump.

But don't worry, I'm back and ready to write.

* * *

" Joey! Let me explain?" Seto screamed, chasing his boyfriend down the hallway.

" EXPLAIN? Explain what? I saw you Seto!" Joey screamed back.

" Joey, it's not what you think …"

" Of course it isn't! I'm just a stupid mutt who doesn't know better huh? Please Mr. CEO explain to me. Use small words, because remember I'm just some stupid mongrel not worthy to stand in your presence!" Joey spat. Seto stood, dumbstruck. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold Joey but he couldn't move.

" I thought so," Joey said, slamming through the front doors.

* * *

" What have I done?" Ryou whispered, sinking uneasily into a chair. He had been so wrapped up in his problems, concentrating so hard on hurting Yami Bakura he forgot about all the other people he hurt in the process.

" What have I done?" Ryou whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. " I have to try and make things right … I-I-I-I-I'll tell Joey it's all my fault."

Ryou forced himself up and headed out of the library.

* * *

" Big brother? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, picking his head into Seto's office.

" I'm fine, Mokuba," Seto told him calmly. His fingers flew across the keyboard, his eyes glued to the screen.

" O-O-O-Okay," Mokuba said, closing the door softly behind him.

What the hell was going on? Seto had come home and thrown himself into his work with even more fervor then before. Something must have happened at school … Mokuba sighed to himself and headed to his bedroom.

" Whatever happened," he whispered " I hope everything works out. Seto's going back to his regular icy self."

* * *

_Ding Dong. _Joey slowly made his way to the door. He stopped in front of a mirror and wiped the tears from his face. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Joey opened the door and gave a false smile. However, the smile was short lived and fled the second he realized who was standing at his door.

" What the bloody hell do you want?" he growled.

" To explain," Ryou told him, looking nervous.

" Seto all ready tried," Joey told him briskly, going to slam the door.

" Please, let me in …" Ryou plead, sticking his foot in the door. Joey glowered at him for a second before letting him in.

" Thank you …" Ryou said, stepping in and looking nervously around. "Your house looks nice."

" Explain," Joey said shortly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

Ryou took a deep breath, before beginning his tale.

* * *

Yami Bakura was nervous. Not that he'd ever tell any one. OH NO! Yami's didn't worry about their lights … well maybe the wimpy ones … BUT NOT BAKURA!

" WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU RYOU?" he growled, throwing himself angrily onto the couch.

_" He's probably at the library still," _a rational voice in his head told him.

" HE'S PROBABLY AT THE LIBRARY! That loser … I'll just call him up and tell him to bring his wimpy British ass home," Bakura mused outside. He picked up the phone and examined it. Now what was the number for the library? He wondered.

Bakura noticed under the numbers were small letters. AH-HA! This is so simple! Bakura began to spell out library … 5 - 4 - 2 - 7 - 2 - 7 - 9.

" HA! It's ringing," he yelled triumphantly.

" Hello?"

" I want to talk to Ryou!" Bakura demanded.

" Yami Bakura?"

" Yes?"

" Why would you think Ryou was here?"

" He said he was at the library!" Bakura pointed out.

" This isn't the library … this is Mokuba."

" Oh … I must have mixed a letter up. Anyways, kid you could help me out! Ryou isn't home."

" I have no clue where he is … but I think something happened after school. Seto's in a weird mood."

" You mean weirder then normal?" Yami Bakura asked. Mokuba however ignored his remark.

" Let me get him …" Yami Bakura waited patiently, tapping his foot angrily on the floor.

" What do you want?" Seto growled into the phone.

" Ryou. Where is he?" Yami asked.

" How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him since he mauled me."

" Mauled?"

" That light of yours kissed me and Joey saw!" Seto snapped. " Whatever happened to him, I'm sure he deserves it!" Seto slammed the phone down angrily.

Ryou. Seto. KISSED? Yami Bakura was livid. He new where Ryou was now. He grabbed his coat and ran angrily outside, determined to claim what was his.

* * *

" I'm really really really sorry Joey," Ryou told him, finishing his tale. Joey stood shell struck for a second before socking Ryou in the jaw.

_BAM! _Ryou and Joey looked up to a murderous looking Yami Bakura.

" GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Yami screamed, slamming Joey into a wall.

" Yami!" Ryou gasped.

" YOU! You're MY boyfriend you got it? MINE! And I don't want you running around kissing CEO'S! OR NONE CEO'S FOR THAT MATTER!"

" Yami … you do care for me …" Ryou gasped, throwing his arms around Yami.

" Well of course I do you dip-shit! Now come on. We're going home!" Yami snapped. Ryou nodded his head in agreement.

" Sorry again," he told Joey before turning to leave.

* * *

A/N: HA! Seto didn't cry! Was that more in character for you all? Okay, now for the CHAPTER QUESTION!

**Should the next chapter be the last? If not, what would you like to see happen before I wrap the story up?**

* * *

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**DON'T MAKE ME FEEL YOUR WRATH PLEASE! cowers J/K … seriously though, sorry about the long wait. I hope it was worth it …

**Blaqheartedhanyou** : Yes, I love angst too. But my other readers would kill me if I didn't wrap the angst up fast enough …

**astalder27**Um …wait don't tell me! YOU LIKE JOEY RIGHT? Do I win? I do the same thing to my favorite writer. Something horrible will happen to Joey or Mokuba and I'll tell her "POOR SETO!"

**Me-Ik's my Yami**Wow … I asked that question then didn't even put Yami and Yugi into this chapter … next chapter I promise!

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny**Yes Tea must suffer too. Hmm … maybe I could attack her with raging rabid monkeys? What do you think?

**Seren147**I put Ryou and Bakura together! I hope you enjoyed how I did it too. I worked hard on that part because my friend LOVES Ryou and Bakura …

**Dragon Tamer : **There's you go! LOADS OF BAKURA AND RYOU! Happy? I hope you are!

**mandapandabug**I hope this made up for the last chapter … believe me the next chapter will if you know what I mean (wink wink)

**the nutter**lol. I promise there will be some Yugi angst in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways!

**Jade Cade**Oh I'm so sorry! I'll pay for your therapy if you want. Hopefully this chapter was a breakthrough for you! And if it wasn't … that white straight-jacket looks very nice on you!

**Hufflepuff Goddess** : I'll have you know that Remus and Seto have a lot in common. Hope you enjoyed … especially the Bakura calling the library part!

**Shadowy Fluffball** : Opps. Sorry about the whole not updating thing. I hope this was wortht the wait! sobs I FEEL SO UNWORTHY NOW!

**Freak09** : Sorry for making you wait so long. Was it worth it again?

**egyptianbrat07 : **What if they only break up for a tiny little bit? Is that okay? I'll make it up in the next chapter I swear!

**XyBulmaXy**Wow! Thank you! That's one of the nicest compliments I've gotten (and I've gotten some really nice compliements from my reviewers)

**Waffle boy : **Sarcrasm is not needed Waffle Boy. Lol. Love your name by the way very … unique. I'll try to do better next time.

**hato-chan**I enjoyed your chapters! Very well written! Thanks for the review!


End file.
